Modern Pride and Prejudice
by LoriH
Summary: Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice has fueled our imaginations for 200 years, but the story is outdated because times have changed. How would our characters act in a modern setting. Not everyone is up with the times. Warning: mentions of past rape and some heated situations. In this story, I have modernized situations while keeping the characters canon where possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a modern retelling, and my first attempt at portraying a modern Pride and Prejudice. I have put a lot of thought into what life circumstances would make our characters as cannon as possible. Here is the beginning of what I have come up with. Warning: This is rated M. I will not describe sex scenes or other improper things, but there will be mention of past occurrences including a rape, some heated kisses leading to a fade out, and probably some occasional heated language. If this is not for you, don't read. If you are interested, then I would appreciate your comments below. I hope to post at least once a week, now that I am on summer vacation. My goal is to have this completed by the end of August.

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

When the time is right, you will meet a man who will change your life. That is what their mother had always said. Nothing is wrong with that statement. But not all changes are good. Some can be pretty darn awful. Like the man who ruined Jane's life. She was only 15, and she lost her ability to trust. Jane Bennet, the sweetest girl that ever lived. She would have gone through the world not knowing that so much evil could exist in the world, let alone wrapped up in one individual. Now she knows better. The family knows better. But Mrs. Bennet still says they need _a man_. A woman is not complete until she has married and had his children.

Mrs. Bennet was a simple woman. She began life as a hairdresser in a rich neighborhood in northern Tucson. She had caught a rich man, as she put it, and settled into her new life of gossiping with neighbors and teaching her daughters to crave marrying rich men. They did not always listen.

Mr. Bennet enjoyed life as a retired lawyer. He had earned a bulldog reputation as a good debater and had won many cases in his professional life. In retirement, people preferred to leave him alone. He had a way of debating neighbors and strangers until they no longer knew what side of the fence they lived on. He instilled this ability in his elder children, much to his wife's dismay.

The eldest, followed in his footsteps. Jane Bennet succeeded with honors through high school despite a tragic incident, and then continued on to her bachelor's degree and finally a prestigious law school gave her everything she had striven for. She worked for a small but highly reputable law firm not far from the apartment she shared with Elizabeth, her closest sister.

Elizabeth Bennet, next in seniority, had formed a solid attachment to her elder sister from infancy. This did not mean they were similar at all. Jane grew up fair, tall, skinny, and blonde. Elizabeth grew up with a solid foundation and dark hair and skin. She was always out running or helping in the gardens either at home or at school. She always needed to keep her arms and legs busy, as she put it. She reveled in the smell of disturbed dirt and natural parks. Their apartment bordered a natural area unfit for development that she never tired of exploring. Taking her father's strong debating ability; she was a disappointment to her mother. She rarely bothered to date or look for a relationship, and she chose a career that would never go far. She was a high school teacher on the poorer side of town. She had traveled to wherever Jane went to school, and was happy to return to familiar haunts.

Mary Bennet, not a particular favorite of anyone, lived in a respectable part of town and worked as a music tutor while she waited for her Christian-jazz career to take off. Her talent was minimal, but that never stopped her.

The younger Bennet children took after their mother in looks and manners. Twin girls, they attended a local cosmetology school. The youngest by 4 minutes, Lydia, hoped to be a Hollywood makeup artist. Catherine, or Kitty as she liked to be called, would follow her sister's dreams wherever they took her.

When the family united once a month, the weekend dragged on forever. Seemingly endless bickering as six females attempted to survive while appearing pleased with everything their mother cooked. That was one rule they never dared to cross: always praise the cook. Mr. Bennet would claim his eldest sisters occasionally in his library to play chess or debate a new book, but that would only give them respite for an hour or two. They would be needed to end an endless charade of "who is better at this or that" from Kitty and Lydia. Once in the fray, Mrs. Bennet would begin her rant that they must marry.

"Mom, why do you always have to push us? Who says we need a man? Jane is a successful lawyer. I am a successful teacher. Mary is a music tutor. Kitty and Lydia are studying cosmetology. Fifty years ago, women needed the security of men, but that is all changed. We are free from that oppression." Elizabeth attempted to reason with her mother. It always ended up the same. The argument had been given many times. Mrs. Bennet refused to listen.

"You should not have to work. I gave up working after I married. Your children need you in the home. That is why you are so successful. I gave you my time to make you who you are. How will your children live?"

"The world is over populated. There is not enough food to go around. Not everyone should reproduce. Jane has a child. Melanie is an amazing little girl. She is a wonderful mother. I am the best aunt I can be. We are successful. And all that is without a man. That should be enough."

"A loving husband would make things easier." Jane interceded. She disliked arguments. Elizabeth could see how uncomfortable she was. She thought about changing the subject.

"Indeed, a loving husband would change everything. But how do you tell if a man will be everything you need? Your only concern, Mom, is that he be rich. What has a pocketbook to do with love and happiness?"

"The pocket book is the key!" Mrs. Bennet shouted. "If he has money, he can give you all you deserve. My Jane deserves the best."

That was the end of the argument. Jane did deserve the best. No one could argue with that. Mrs. Bennet then got to the point. She heard of new blood coming to town, capable of falling in love with Jane. Unfortunately, dinner was only half over. The ribs were just coming out of the oven, along with new vegetable dishes. Mrs. Bennet always served four courses and expected everyone to eat a bit of each. Elizabeth listened quietly while Mrs. Bennet explained all she knew about the new owners of Netherfield Investments. It seemed a man of large fortune had decided to branch into the world of mining. And according to Google, he was single.

"Maybe he is gay. He might be single for a reason."

"With the steady stream of girls on his arm, that cannot be. He simply _has not found_ Jane yet. They are meant to be."

"And how is he supposed to meet Jane? Tucson is a big place She works for a small law firm. I am willing to bed he has his own lawyers already serving him. How are they to be even in the same place?"

"I have that all worked out. He publicly supports the hospital fundraiser that Jane is already attending next weekend. He will be there. We must all go. Her firm will get us tickets. They always do anything Jane asks."

Elizabeth looked at Jane, wondering if she could possibly encourage her to simply not make the request of her boss, but Jane would be upset if she had to choose sides. She had best go to the event and let that be the end of it.

"It would probably be best if we send Jane and the girls, for who knows which one of them he will take a fancy to. They are all pretty, silly girls." Mr. Bennet declared. He was not finished, however, as he added, "But we should not go, my dear, for you are uncommonly pretty for your age, and Mr. Bingley might like you best of all. You could ruin your daughter's chances."

Mrs. Bennet blushed, forgetting how he had slighted his own daughters. "With five daughters, a woman must give over thinking of her own beauty. No, Jane will delight him. She is pretty and smart. She always knows exactly what to say. Everyone at her firm loves her. If only one of them were single. They don't even mind when she takes Melanie to work with her on weekends. The secretaries take turns watching her."

The debate continued, and it was decided that the family would attend sans Mr. Bennet. He rarely left the house, although it was not for lack of opportunity. He preferred reading to meeting new people. He enjoyed reading philosophical books written by silly people. He had worked for years, and now enjoyed being quiet and peace-loving. Eager to discuss books, religion, politics, and anything that could be put up for a good debate if the company was right. Anything that made you think harder. Made you want to research the issue more. Going to an organized charity event was not his idea of fun.

For the next two weeks, Mrs. Bennet called all of her girls to discuss dresses, hair, and make up. Everything Elizabeth detested. She wore plain dresses and a simple hairstyle to school. She needed to be professional, not showy. Her students and coworkers respected her abilities and were not put off by her clothing. Her hard work and dedication made her likeable. This did not mean she was ugly. Her smile and bright eyes warmed even the most difficult students. So every night her mother called, which was almost every night, she humored her mother by agreeing to whatever schemes did not include new shopping trips. She already knew Jane had bought her a dress and shoes that would suit her. She also knew her mother and younger sisters would be too busy to bother her before the function.

The morning of the charity function, Elizabeth met Jane after her run at a coffee shop.

"She will never change. We must love her for who she is." Jane stated. Always the good girl, she would bridge every family argument before had a chance to start.

"These men from whatever company they represent. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst. They are the new catches that will save us from dying alone."

"I do not like being alone." Jane said shyly.

"You are never alone, Jane."

"But you cannot always be here for me. I want to be in a relationship with someone I can have a future with. Someone who can love Melanie."

"Only when the time is right, Jane, and not a moment sooner. We cannot force it. These may be the men you are looking for, but they might not be as well."

"That is a terrible Star Wars reference. Finish your drink, so that we can go. Mrs. Phillips makes a scene when I am late." She gulped her latte and placed the mug on the designated tray.

"She is a terrible neighbor. Your work does not even notice when you are late, so I don't know why you try to please her." Elizabeth stalled as much as she could, insisting she must savor the dregs. Really, she did not want to get on with the day. Her students had completed a test that week, and now she needed to grade the papers. She could not leave it to Sunday.

Four hours later, Jane returned with Melanie, and the three of them ate a light lunch while Melanie explained how she built a tower and a functional drawbridge out of office supplies while waiting for Jane to finish working.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing a few hoops at the neighborhood park and resting for the evening charity function. Elizabeth refused to prepare early and made sure Jane followed her every whim. Returning to the apartment at four, they began preparations. Melanie brushed her mother's hair while Jane applied makeup to Elizabeth. Then they dressed and applied some finishing touches to their appearances. They were still ready on time for a cab to take them to the function half an hour early. Mrs. Phillips had agreed to watch Melanie.

Elizabeth hoped the evening would go well. At least there were only very few people she would know at the event. Climbing out of the cab, she took her sisters arm and they walked into the hotel hosting the function. Checking into a room, they rechecked their appearance before moving to the conference hall.

 _Note: I do not have a beta for this story. If you are interested, please send me a PM. When I publish this story (if it turns into a full-length novel), then you will be mentioned in the credits and given a free copy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meryton Assembly**

Mary met them in the foyer wearing a floor length dark green dress that flattered her more than her usual dresses ever did. She was not wearing makeup because she always refused it, but her complexion was fare and pleasing. It was apparent that her sisters were allowed to do her hair for her. It was in a very elegant braid that wrapped around her head. She looked sophisticated.

"Mom agreed to come to my next concert if I wear this." Mary stated plainly. "I feel uncomfortable at best."

Jane smiled. "You look wonderful, Mary. It takes time to get used to a new style. When is your concert?" Jane never missed her concerts unless she had prior engagements. She was the only one that could stand them. Jane's short red dress showed off her shapely legs. Her hair was also up in a style that made her look tall and shapely.

Elizabeth attempted to appear interested in the conversation. She had been to one concert, and that was enough. She was wearing taller heals than normal, and she needed to readjust her gait to walk normal. While they stood still, she swayed back and forth to catch the feel of the shoes. The shoes gave her an extra three inches, bringing her close to Jane's height without shoes. Her dress was black with orange highlights and no back. It was rather daring, but she looked great. It accented her hips and appeared to great advantage when dancing.

The three entered and looked for the rest of the Bennets. Without confirming with each other, they knew they would avoid that part of the room. Mrs. Bennet was best observed at a distance. They found their seats for the dinner with a small group of women. They chatted about their different jobs and hobbies while they ate and got to know the people at their table. After dinner, the auctions that made the hospital the bulk of their money began. Mrs. Bennet won a spa day at a local resort for four. A woman at Elizabeth's table won a three night stay in a hotel in Bisbee and complimentary tours of the mines there.

An hour later, the charity had earned over $100,000 through the auctions. After a celebratory moment, the band resumed playing and people moved to the dance floor. Elizabeth finished her glass of wine before following Jane. Mary kept her post at the table. Not knowing anyone there, it was easy for Elizabeth to dance like no one was watching. She was not a bad dancer, but she had not formally learned any particular moves. She moved as she felt. No one around her faulted her for it.

After dancing for a few songs, Jane and Elizabeth determined it was time to face their mother. They found her easily. Her voice carried over the many other groups conversing around the tables. She was talking animatedly to an unfamiliar gentleman. Elizabeth sighed with trepidation. She had hoped Bingley would be harder to find in a crowd. There were over 200 people in the room, so it was not an unlikely hope. But her mother was too conniving.

Mrs. Bennet squealed as she saw Jane coming closer. "Oh, Jane! Lizzy! It is good that I found you. Here is Mr. Bingley, our new neighbor. He has taken a house not three miles from us."

Elizabeth wondered how that made them neighbors. Despite the large lot sizes, there were probably fifty to a hundred houses between theirs and the Bingley residence, but she chose not to argue. She greeted him politely. Jane and he seemed to strike a chord, and they talked together almost to the exclusion of the others. This gave Elizabeth a chance to look around. She immediately noticed a couple that were watching Bingley attentively. Curious, she moved to the one person she could depend on for answers: Charlotte, her life-long friend and neighbor. As an upscale event planner, she always knew everyone.

Charlotte laughed delicately. "Yes, Lizzy. The woman is Caroline Bingley, Charles' younger sister. The man is none other than Fitzwilliam Darcy." She placed a large emphasis on the name, as though it were clearly all the information needed to determine his importance.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"It is if you ever bother to read society pages, or economy pages. Fitzwilliam Darcy is the owner of Pemberley Enterprises, and one of the richest bachelors in the United States. He owns ventures in almost every avenue of the GDP. He inherited his company, but he doubled what his father had given him. He is a ruthless businessman. It seems if he is interested in a company, the company is sure to succeed."

"Don't let Mom hear that!"

Charlotte laughed again. "She already knows. She googled him an hour ago after my mom recognized him."

"Then why is she not pushing Jane toward him?"

"Because she has not met him yet, and he is not so agreeably inclined that anyone would feel comfortable introducing themselves. Caroline seems to be the only one willing to spend much time with him tonight."

Elizabeth scrutinized the couple. He certainly seemed uncomfortable with his surroundings. Perhaps he was used to a finer sort of people in New York or wherever he came from. He watched as Caroline whispered something in his ear. He flexed away from her slightly, and his general look of discomfort told Elizabeth that he only tolerated Caroline's attention. Perhaps he had learned to tolerate her so that he would not need to speak to anyone else. Elizabeth almost laughed. She would never hook herself to someone so disagreeable. "Thank you, Charlotte. I believe it is time for another drink. Will you join me?"

They walk over to the bar, passing the uncomfortable couple in the process. Elizabeth smiled politely at them, but they did not acknowledge her presence. It did not bother her. She had had her fill of pointless conversations at work. She was glad to be free from that now. Elizabeth did note the smell of sandalwood and spices as she passed Fitzwilliam Darcy. She could not help noticing also how handsome he was. He was the picture of perfection, except for the menacing countenance. Everyone needed their faults, she decided.

They were sipping glasses of wine when Charles Bingley approached his sister and friend. Elizabeth could recognize his cheerful voice, even though her back was to the group. "Caroline, Darcy! Why are you standing about in such a stupid manor? You had much better dance."

"Charles, really!" Elizabeth assumed this was Caroline speaking. She refused to turn her head to confirm. For siblings, their voices were almost nothing alike. "We have danced twice already. The music is really disgraceful. How can we be supposed to dance to this? Look at the dance floor. They are flailing about in such a stupid manner. I told you Tucson would be unrefined, and I was right."

Charles sighed. "Unrefined or not, we are here while I look into this new venture. I do not necessarily expect this to be our permanent home. But connecting charitably with the companies in the neighborhood, like the hospital that is being sponsored tonight, will help our portfolio should we get into bidding wars. We must attend these functions, so you might as well enjoy it. I am going to go dance with Jane. She is an angel. I am certain of that."

Elizabeth heard Charles walk away, and she could not suppress a smile. Good job, Bingley! She liked how he stood up for Tucson. It helped that he seemed to admire Jane. She really is an angel if you can get to know her. Elizabeth turned to find Jane and Charles walking to the dance floor, hand in hand. They danced to a few songs before he left to return to his friend, who was alone.

"Caroline has left your side. That rarely happens."

At last, Elizabeth heard Fitzwilliam Darcy's voice. It was rich and deep. "Yes. Louisa had a wardrobe malfunction, and they have moved to the restroom to repair the damage. It seems her husband has stepped on her gown, causing it to tear at the waist."

"Then now is your moment to come out of your shell. You must dance. It is unpardonable to take only one partner for the evening. People will agree with Caroline that you are together."

He snorted in response.

"My dance partner is very agreeable. She has a sister who is a successful teacher. She made me laugh more than once while we were talking. I could introduce you to her. She is over at the bar."

Elizabeth stiffened as she suddenly realized they would be looking at her. She had changed positions so that she could see the dance floor better, and as such, she could see Charles and Fitzwilliam talking. Fitzwilliam turned to look over his shoulder. After a quick glance up and down her body, he turned away. "She is tolerable, but it will take more than that to entice me to dance again. One should only wear orange on Halloween. I do not care that it is October. Some things are not meant to be. Go and join your new friend. You are wasting your time here. I believe I will retire. I have a teleconference early in the morning, and I still have a few matters to settle before I take that call. Goodnight." With that, Elizabeth watched him walk around the dance floor and out of the room.

Good riddance. She gulped the remainder of her drink down and moved to find Charlotte, who had been asked to dance by a stranger a few songs ago and had just returned to a table. She shared the incident with her, causing both to lose themselves in a fit of giggles representative of their younger years.

AN: I did not really like this chapter. For some reason, I could not imagine it well in my head. I hope it came out okay. The next couple chapters were crowding out this chapter in my head, so they should be written soon. I am excited for the stay at Netherfield, but we have to accomplish Lucas Lodge first.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter was harder to write than I thought. I just could not get it right. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay. I got roped into teaching summer school last minute, and this chapter threw me for a loop. I hope to get the next one out soon.

Chapter 3: Lucas Lodge

The following Sunday, the Bennet ladies followed the Lucases home from church. After such an event, it was imperative that they dissect every conversation. The Lucases always had the barbeque ready to go, and they always had extra hamburger to add to the mix. After all, October was one of the best months for a barbeque in Tucson, when the oppressive heat has finally vanished.

"Jane was the most admired of all ladies in attendance." Mrs. Lucas began. "And she deserved her admirers. Her dress was exquisite, though quite daring in the back. It is good that she was able to come. Mrs. Phillips is a dear for watching Melanie."

"My sister has always been so supportive. If it were not for her, Jane and Lizzy would not have been able to move away from home. Jane was quite a beauty. I have been trying to convince her to dress more provocatively. She has such a body for it. I must agree with you there. Jane was clearly the most attractive lady. Charles Bingley was smitten, if I say so myself. I was surprised no one gave her a ride home."

Lizzy butted in with, "How can you be surprised? It is the golden rule to always leave a party with the person you came with. If you want to hook up with someone else – make a date."

As usual, Mrs. Bennet only heard what she wanted to hear. "Jane! You didn't tell me that you have a date!"

Jane blushed. "I would hardly call it a date. I was offered a chance to be part of the group touring the mine next week."

"It is a start. What are you going to wear?"

"I have not thought about it. That is over a week away."

Lizzy groaned as she walked away. Mrs. Bennet began planning the perfect outfit for Jane. Charlotte followed her. "Are you going with Jane to the mine?"

"I was not invited. If they go out for drinks afterwards, then yes, I will make an appearance. Jane will be safe alone. There will be ten or so people in the group, and as they are competitors, security will be tight around them."

"At least you don't have to see that Darcy fellow again. I hope he returns to New York soon. He spoils perfect evenings. Nothing is tempting him to stay here." Charlotte quipped. While Darcy was rich and handsome, he was too rude to bother imagining a future with him.

"Yeah, capitol offense. I am certain Mom will never forgive him for that comment. I was not the only one eavesdropping at the time. Your mom told my mom, from what I gather."

They returned to the table to find Mrs. Bennet still talking. "I wonder when we will see him again. There must be some way to continue the acquaintance."

"We are neighbors. I shall host a formal barbeque." Mrs. Lucas always answered by hosting more events. "Will Lydia and Kitty arrange the music? They are so talented. Charlotte, fetch my phone. We must set a date."

Half an hour later, catering lists were set and the event became a foregone conclusion. The only unknown was whether or not the Bingleys would attend, and if he would bring his friend. Mrs. Bennet had been quick to defend her daughter. "That good for nothing Darcy! Your dress was nothing extraordinary, but it was not so bad as he had implied. I suppose there is nothing to do for it now. Such a disagreeable man. I was relieved when I heard he had left early. Lizzy, I implore you not to feel this as a slight to you. He would have said the same of anyone, such was his humor."

Elizabeth smiled. It was not often her mother complemented her, slight as it was. "I am not offended. I believe I shall never pine for not dancing with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy."

The Bennets returned to their respective homes in high spirits. Jane and Elizabeth quietly made lunch while they listened to high spirited music over the sound system. Elizabeth enjoyed swaying to the music and lip singing. The rest of the evening, the two talked about work and future plans, not wanting to dwell on the Bingleys anymore. They could agree on conversational topics so long as Mrs. Bennet was not around to intervene.

The following week passed pleasantly. Elizabeth finished her first quarter grades and was ready to begin the long week of preparing for the second quarter. Her lessons were prepared, but she liked to review them to look for ways of improving them based on current best practices with her students. Jane, who had asked for the time off to work from home, also preferred to remain indoors, although her time was spent reviewing data and researching past cases to help her current clients. This did not mean they were always indoors. They took time to hike the local trails and they continued a running regimen each morning.

Melanie used the time to read novels, since she normally did not have time during the school year. Having just been deemed old enough to read the Harry Potter series, she was quickly becoming a devout fan. She enjoyed dissecting the books and comparing them to the movie versions with her mom and aunt. She even learned Lizzy's trick of arguing multiple perspectives to stump her opponents.

* * *

Jane walked towards the entrance of the mine where a security guard greeted her and checked her credentials. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. Your party is through here, if you will follow Gunther." He pointed to the other guard.

The walk was short, and before she had even looked around the room, Caroline had snatched her arm. "Dear Jane, I am so glad you came. There are never any other women on these tours. I shall be infinitely less bored with you here. Did your boss give you any trouble?" She asked, clearly disgusted that she must befriend someone who had to work for a living.

"No trouble, Caroline. I had worked long days earlier this week, so I was due some time off now."

Caroline was about to respond, but the tour guide arrived and began escorting them through various rooms. Caroline talked incessantly about the tittle tattle from the society pages while Jane attempted to respond politely while still listening to the tour guide. Twice, she accidentally asked questions the guide had already answered, but the guide knew not to remark on it. Charles did not seem to mind the redundancy. Indeed, he seemed to be more bothered that he could not walk with Jane himself, but Caroline deserved a companion for coming on such a boring business trip. He gravitated near Jane many times but always had to leave so that he could concentrate on business.

Darcy watched every interaction quietly. He appreciated Jane's wise remarks and her ability to deflect Caroline's increasingly negative tirade was astounding. She was clearly well educated. Caroline, on the other hand, did not notice that Jane was disinterested. After the tour ended, Darcy invited everyone to drinks to discuss this new information. Jane politely declined, stating that she needed to return home to check on Melanie.

Charles sounded surprised. "Who is Melanie?"

"Melanie is my daughter. She is ten. Lizzy is watching her now. With school about to resume, I should not be gone long. She needs her rest." While she spoke with certainty, she watched him carefully as he digested this information, wondering if this would be the last she saw of him.

He rose to the challenge. "I shall have to meet her sometime. Ten is a very engaging age. They are full of stories. Instead of drinks, we shall have to get together some other time."

Jane mentioned the coming barbeque, and Charles agreed that he would attend. Jane smiled and took her leave.

Charles watched her go with a goofy grin of his own. Darcy stepped next to him. "She has a child. Does she have a husband?"

"There was no ring."

"That is not always an indicator." Darcy was always looking out for his friends. "Guard your heart until you know where hers lies."

Charles sighed and looked at the ground. "She does not appear to be attached to anyone. We will see her at the barbeque. Getting to know the child will tell me all I need to know. Ten-year-olds cannot keep secrets of that magnitude. I like her."

"Then I will say nothing more for now. Come, let's have a drink and discuss the mine."

Darcy led the two Bingleys to the car and drove them to a local pub. They passed the time with the gentlemen talking of the mine, while Caroline interrupted to discuss how uninformed Jane was on all things that mattered. Charles defended her by saying that her lack of society knowledge was refreshing. Darcy rolled his eyes more than once.

* * *

The following week, everyone returned to work or school. Calls from Mrs. Bennet began to flow in each night, as she felt the need to prepare for the Saturday barbeque well in advance, despite the event being low key. Melanie would be present, which meant Charles Bingley might learn of Jane's history. "Everything else must be perfect so that he does not dwell on the fact that she already has a child. Everyone knows single men don't like children that are not their own."

This was the least of Jane's worries. A woman of 25 should not have a ten year old child. She fretted that Bingley would ask her about the father, and she did not know if she would be able to respond coherently. Lizzy promised to be close at hand to deflect such questions. Eventually Lizzy simply turned off their cell phones when they returned to the house to prevent her mother from being able to call. The plan would have been effective if Mrs. Bennet had not turned to sending Facebook messages and emails with everything repeated tenfold.

Finally, Saturday arrived. Elizabeth attempted to begin the day on the right foot by making Belgian waffles with fresh blueberry syrup and whipped cream. This was Jane's favorite breakfast. The three ate while listening to the birds singing from the back porch. While the porch was small, it was pleasant with the view of the trees around the sparse parking lot overlooking the distant hills. A tenant on the first floor had a feeder which always attracted many birds, including the occasional hawk looking for a feathered treat.

The threesome ate slowly, knowing that they wouldn't need to leave for a couple hours. They talked of trivial matters. Melanie planned out what games she would play with the young Lucas children. Elizabeth encouraged Melanie by describing the ways that she and Jane played games in their youth.

Their morning was interrupted an hour later by Mrs. Bennet nearly knocking the door down. "What is wrong with you girls? I have been calling and calling. What is the point of a phone if you always turn it off? I should be able to always reach you. What if something terrible had happened?" She walked past Elizabeth and into the kitchen without an invitation. After tasting the blueberry syrup, she called out, "You have not even begun preparing for today. What will you wear? I almost doubt you have any clean clothes."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Thankfully, Jane had laid out the clothes they had planned to wear. Mrs. Bennet approved them and then moved to Jane's vanity. "I will style your hair dear. You must be just as stunning as you were two weeks ago. I know what I am about."

After another eye roll, Elizabeth intervened. "Elaborate hair styles are not fit for a simple barbeque. If you don't stop trying, Charles Bingley will know what you are about. I doubt he wants to be taken in by a fortune hunter only interested in his money. Jane should be herself, or she might lose him."

"No one asked you!" Mrs. Bennet nearly shouted. "Jane is no fortune hunter, but there is no harm in trying. Neither of you have had proper dates in years. I don't expect much from you, Lizzy, but Jane has a chance. There is nothing wrong with wanting my baby girl to be the bell of the barbeque."

Instead of rolling her eyes again, she moved to her own room, where she could shut out her mother's machinations. She changed into her outfit, a summer dress with ruffled edges that looked just fashionable enough without being showy. The light blue fabric was dotted with colorful flowers in many hues. She enjoyed how happy the dress looked. She decided to leave her hair down.

They arrived in plenty of time to the barbeque. Elizabeth looked around to see that the Bingleys had not yet arrived. She took a deep breath filled with the smell the sweet flowers that lined the Lucas's backyard. Instead of grass, since this was Tucson, they had a meticulously decorated back yard. There were trees covering a large patio with brickwork that flowed to three other patios in the yard. Each patio was hidden from view with elaborate gardens. The barbeque was set up by the house, covered with a 2-story stucco porch.

These parties could easily reach over 50 people and not seem crowded. They hired caterers to tend to the majority of the meal, including mesquite chicken burgers, hamburgers, and hot dogs. Maria Lucas, Lydia, and Kitty were flirting with a group of college guys while managing the sound system. The songs were tasteful, yet boring for anyone over 25. Elizabeth looked around to find Mrs. Lucas about to scold Kitty and Lydia to play some more appropriate music.

Elizabeth took Jane's hand and led her to the drinks bar for a beer before joining Charlotte's group. Once again, this was the best way to avoid their mothers. Half an hour later, the Bingleys arrived, announced by Mrs. Bennet's shrill welcoming voice. Charles immediately found Jane, but Caroline held Mr. Darcy back. Elizabeth watched as Darcy became increasingly uncomfortable, although he hid it well. Elizabeth wondered if he was uncomfortable with Caroline's attention or if he was uncomfortable spending time at the gathering.

Feeling bad for him, when she went to grab another beer, she grabbed a second for him, although she did not know how she would give it to him. She held it while she conversed with the dean of the university, Mr. Forster. "When is the next shindig?" She asked innocently.

"Probably in December. The fine arts president is arranging the winter festivities. Did you miss the dance last month?"

"No, I did not, but you know my propensities for dancing. I am always eager for the next ball after one is complete. At least I know the ball is in good hands." Elizabeth noticed Darcy coming closer to her, though what is purpose was she could not determine. Perhaps he was just glad to be rid of Caroline, who had gone to speak with her sister. His actions gave her an opportunity, as he walked by, to slip the beer into his hand. "What are your thoughts on ballroom dancing, Mr. Darcy? I am afraid it is a dying tradition."

"It is a tradition unlikely to die so long as wives expect it at weddings."

Elizabeth nodded even though he had not really answered her question. Instead, he looked down at his drink, confused. She smiled. "Have no fear. The cap is still on. You look as though you might need the liquid courage to survive speaking with strangers."

He nodded while the dean moved on. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

After a quick response, she left him alone, obviously not interested in speaking further with him. He watched her, even more surprised than before. Most women clung to his arm as though their life depended on it. Yet, she had fled from him after receiving his thanks. It was as though she truly wanted his comfort without any material gain. His words from the last time he had seen her echoed through his mind. Tolerable. That had been his description of her. He now had to mend that to say she was more than tolerable.

The wind blew through her dress and hair with ease, and her from was graceful and attractive. When she laughed with her friends, which was often, her eyes danced with intelligence and mischief. To distract himself, he focused on drinking the beer. It was a dark, locally made concoction. Surprisingly, he found it refreshing. He rarely drank beer. Normally, the functions he attended served wine or something stronger.

Once again, he gravitated towards Elizabeth. She was talking, or rather arguing, with Charlotte. "Karaoke is not my forte, Charlotte as you well know. Why must you insist I perform?"

Charlotte smiled kindly. "Because that is the entertainment Mom prepared. You sing very well. You should not be so hard on yourself just because we do not have a guitar to accompany your voice. There will be background music."

"I would rather not perform when there are people present who are used to hearing professional singers."

"Face it; you must perform before your mother gets ideas into her head. Remember the last barbeque."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Very well, Charlotte. Keep your breath to cool your porridge…"

"…While you keep yours to swell your song." Charlotte quipped as she turned around to notice Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, have you any recommendations? Lizzy is a very talented singer, despite her protests."

Darcy appeared stunned to be noticed, and he could not come up with anything to say.

Elizabeth laughed. "I know what I will sing. Come Charlotte, for you are better than me with that equipment."

Darcy watched her walk away once again. Her high spirits were not daunted by the fact that she would perform to such a large crowd. The impromptu stage was set up on the second floor balcony. There were stairs leading to the deck from the ground level, so the house could remain undisturbed. Sensing what was happening, with Mrs. Lucas telling her guests what to expect, the other guests quieted and watched the stage with expectation. Her first song was _Someone Like You_ by Adele.

The piano played the first notes as Elizabeth closed her eyes to concentrate. While not a professional, Elizabeth sang with conviction and a surprising vocal acuity. Her control over her voice was extraordinary, and Darcy found himself more entertained than he had ever felt at such a function. After the audience applauded her abilities, the next song began quickly without needing to search through the computers. The older people quickly recognized _All You Need Is Love_ by the Beatles.

The crowd clapped as the other Bennet and Lucas sisters joined her on the stage and sang with her. Instead of being overshadowed by so many additional voices, Elizabeth shone through. Darcy was now thoroughly entranced. He could not look away or attend to his beer. He was so engaged that he completely missed Caroline's coming to his side until she spoke.

"I believe I can guess what you are thinking."

Darcy shook his head. Had he really been so transparent? He attempted to school his features. "I highly doubt that."

Caroline smiled seductively. "You are bored. The society here is…" She looked up at the stage as Elizabeth sang _she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_. "…untalented and scheming. I cannot agree with you more.

Darcy sighed with relief. "You are mistaken. My mind was more agreeable engaged." He thought about how he should finish his response. Perhaps telling her the truth would make her leave him alone. There was a chance. "I have been mediating on the pleasure that can come from watching a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman."

Caroline blinked, as though she had just heard a declaration of love. "Whose eyes insight such pleasure?"

"Elizabeth Bennet." He said as he returned his attention to the stage, where Elizabeth was laughing with her friends while Mary Bennet took the stage with one of her jazz numbers.

Caroline looked on in shock. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate your coming nuptials."

Darcy scoffed. "Women always leap from admiration to matrimony. I knew you would wish me joy although nothing could be farther from the truth."

"I have seen enough of her mother to know that with your admiration, they will scheme their way into your heart and wallet. To be sure, you will have a very charming mother-in-law." Laughing, she walked away. Internally, she was seething.

Darcy could not help meditating over her words. Mrs. Bennet rose as the next song ended and applauded her daughters profusely. While Mary selected another song, eager to perform, Mrs. Bennet steered Jane towards Charles. He scoffed again as he recognized the behavior of a very determined fortune hunter. Too bad, he thought, for the elder Miss Bennets would have made excellent company. He would need to warn Charles again.

Mary sang some classical jazz songs. Darcy noticed the audience applauded politely to Mary's songs, without the emotion they had given Elizabeth. Lydia and Kitty took over the stage, singing some hip hop songs before retiring the karaoke machine in favor of some songs that could be danced to. To Darcy's horror, they chose country music.

While the young people danced, Darcy took the time to eat a juicy hamburger and congratulate his host on such an elegant barbeque. With this accomplished, he attempted to extricate his friend, although it would be another hour before they could finally leave. While he talked of inconsequential matters, he attempted to find out about Melanie's father. While it was apparent that he was no longer in the picture. Who and where he was remained completely unknown. No one wanted to discuss it.

AN: I hope you are enjoying the story. I am struggling with how much this story should parallel the original vs veering off to be more accurate to modern times. Personally, I hate when I read a story that uses the names but the plot/characters have almost nothing to do with the story of Pride and Prejudice. I do not like OOC stories.


End file.
